Feel better
by Pathetic4HeadedMassOfTentacles
Summary: Nigaito always got sick when the winter season came around, Kaito was always there to halp him through his sickness. Slight Nigaito x Kaito, might continue


Happy Holidays, my beloved readers!

OK, so this leans more on the edge of brotherly love, so call it what you want, I'm not entirely sure

Nigaito hated winter, because he hate cold, he got sick rather frequently at these times, more so than the rest of the year. He would stay in bed most of the time and sleep, well, not sleep because his whole body felt like ice, so he would stay up in freezing agony, teeth chattering like crazy.

Kaito was the one to most of the care taking, any one of the Vocaloid's who knew about that certain side of Kaito called him a psycho, when he was actually nice… only around his brothers, mostly Nigaito, who was the youngest of them all, not to mention the weakest.

"Nigaito," Kaito called, opening the door to his brother's room, the lights where off and the only lights were from the hallway, cutting a tall shadow of Kaito, he saw his brother's body huddled under the blanket and shaking, his teeth were chattering loud enough that Kaito can hear it, Kaito sighed, in his hand was some green tea that would help Nigaito out. Kaito walked towards the nightstand and placed the cup down and turned on the lights, which was followed by an unpleasant sounding moan from under the sheets.

"Turn off the lights." Nigaito moaned, stirring under the blanket, Kaito sighed.

"Sorry, it was dark in here, I brought you some tea" Kaito said, Nigaito peaked his head from the blankets like a turtle, and his green hair just making more like a turtle, and lifted himself on his shaky arms . "Yeah, I'm just really sensitive to light, my eyes hurt when ever the lights is on." He reached for the warm cup, his arm shaking; Kaito grabbed it himself and sighed.

"That seems to happen to you every time you get sick." He said, Nigaito shrugged, it's not his fault, and both of them knew that, so they didn't bother to stay on the topic.

"I don't want you to spill this." Kaito said firmly, "Look at you, I turned the heat all the way up, and you're still shaking." Kaito placed the cup down so he could put Nigaito in a better position, and wrapped the blankets around his brother. "There, warmer?" Nigaito nodded, Kaito sighed "When are ever warm?"

"Sorry, Kaito." Nigaito said, Kaito smiled, "It's alright." He patted his head; it sent chills down Nigaito's spine but didn't show signs of discomfort.

Kaito grabbed the cup and held it towards his brother, "Here, sip."

It took a few moments before Nigaito's lips got a grip on the rim and took small sips at a time. Kaito patting his head which Nigaito protested to, claiming it sent painful chills down his spine, about time to.

Kaito tilted Nigaito's chin up so the tea could flow down his throat easier, with Nigaito choking a few times, once it was all gone, Nigaito felt a bit better. Slightly warmer but he was still cold.

"There you go, sorry if it I went to fast."

Nigaito nodded, Kaito placed the cup on the nightstand and unwrapped the blankets and slid behind Nigaito, and turned him around so his brother could rest his head on his chest.

"Is that warmer?" Kaito asked, wrapping an arm around Nigaito and rubbed his back, hoping it would comfort him and not send those chill down his spine like Nigaito mentioned before, Nigaito nodded, nuzzling Kaito's chest, which was warmer than he thought, a better pillow for his aching head. Kaito lifted Nigaito's head so he could look at him, and held him closer, his arm up his back and his hand massaging his shoulders, it all made Nigaito feel warm, physically, and a weird fuzzy feeling his stomach which he only got when he was around Kaito and he liked it. He buried his face in Kaito's jacket, smiling and letting out a content sigh as Kaito rubbed his shoulders.

"You get so weak at these times." Kaito said, Nigaito recoiled into Kaito's chest, "Yeah, but I'm not as resistant to colds and things like this, unlike you, Kaito."

"Shame, I would like to spend time with you, and not see you like this."

"If only I was better at managing these things, while everyone else has their weird addictions, Akaito with his spicy food, he one tried to convince me to eat some spicy food saying it would warm me up."

"And… did you eat it?" Kaito asked.

Nigaito blushed out of embarrassment due to his stupidity and nodded, "It kind of helped, by mouth felt warmer, well, it hurt though, and he put those really spicy peppers in it." Nigaito sighed, licking his lips, remembering the uncomfortable hotness he felt in his mouth when Akaito spoon-fed him like a little baby because, like always, was shaking too much to actually have a good grip on the spoon before it fell on his lap, burned his skin and stained his coat. "This other time Mokaito came in with hot chocolate, I thought he would bring in coffee but he thought hot chocolate would be better, he said he made it himself, not those packets full of dust that make it taste like chocolate flavored water. It was like tea, but it tasted sweeter, I never knew chocolate tasted so good! But I got a stomachache a few minutes after. But still I would like some once I get over this cold!" He laughed, his eyes were closed and Kaito thought he looked the cutest when he was like that, he was young, and hasn't seen much, so he still had that child like innocence. Kaito felt bad, yet envied that part of him, he doesn't know the horrors.

"Yeah, all your other brothers have their weird ends." Kaito laughed rubbing Nigaito's back up and down, thinking about how all of his damn siblings are fucked up in some way, Taito with his sadomasochistic tendencies. Kiaito doesn't even live with them, Kaiko being a little goody-two-shoes and somehow getting dragged in with Miku's little 'activities' that almost end up with her getting killed. Kaito sighed, and he wonders why he can be kind of messed up. Not that he notices half the time. "You, well…" Kaito laughed, not sure of what to say without insulting the fact Nigaito having a weak immune system was more of a weakness rather than a quirk. "At least you don't do much that ends up getting you into trouble and with people getting hurt." Kaito smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" Nigaito asked, curious, he hasn't seen much of that besides with Taito and Kaiko and Akaito on a few occasions.

"It means that you aren't the ones causing half the mayhem in this mansion. Oh, that's right, you don't go out much, so you really haven't seen much to begin with."

"Yeah, I'm either sick, or sleeping." He sighed, it was kind of sad, he doesn't even know any of the official Vocaloid's that came after Luka, or when Vocaloid 2 moved on to vocaloid 3, hell, he didn't know this was a big house, ok, so he knew it was big but not how big to house forty something people (The Utau's live in a separate mansion, you think they could make this mansion for more than 1000?)

"Just think of it like this, you aren't as weird as the others, and think of that in a good way, because sometimes I want to beat the shit out of Akaito and almost all the others."

Nigaito was slightly frightened by Kaito's remark, and with the fact that Kaito still had a smile on his face; Kaito never said things like that, well, at least in front of him.

"I wouldn't dare do something like that to you Nigaito, unless you provoke me. Be thankful you aren't as weird as the others."

"Yeah, they are weird, especially Taito." Nigaito gasped, and looked at Kaito with worry, "Please don't tell him I said that!" He yelled, Kaito chuckled and told him that it's nothing to worry about. "If that little bastard even lays a hand on you I will kick his ass so hard that he won't be a masochist when I'm through with him." He laughed, and so Nigaito gave a weak chuckled and asked.

"What's a masochist?"

"Some sick fuck that hurts themselves for a hard-on." Kaito laughed, Nigaito smiled nervously. Kaito looked at him and said:

"Feel better." Kaito asked, looking in his green eyes, Nigaito nodded, Kaito kissed his forehead lightly, lips sliding down to his cheek and smiled, "It will be alright, whenever you need me, I'll be here, alright?"

Nigaito nodded, a small blush on his face, "Kaito, will you stay with me, this is the warmest I've been in days."

Kaito nodded, "Of course." Kaito laughed, kissing Nigaito on the forehead once more before falling back on the bed with him and turned off the light. "Whatever makes you feel better."

A few moments later, jut when Nigaito was about to fall to sleep, Kaito whispered something in his ear.

"Just remember, if I ever do anything to hurt you, please forgive me. I love you."

Well, what do you think, I feel like continuing this, feedback is appreciated.


End file.
